


Forgiveness

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-OT, Vaderwan, obikin, post-mustafar, suited vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi had suspected that if his location was ever discovered by the Empire, or more specifically, the cyborg that hunted him, that he'd finally meet his end in the sandy deserts of Tatooine. But the cyborg in question had his own plans.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ha_neul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ha_neul/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> This was written as my half of an art trade. I was requested to write fluffy (Suited) Vaderwan, so they are getting an old hermit having an awkward but cute interactions with his evil cyborg boyfriend. I hope it's fluffy enough!
> 
> Note: No idea if Luke/Leia are in this AU, and they aren't mentioned at all so it's up to interpretation on if they exist or if Obi-Wan is keeping that secret to himself a little longer.

"Tatooine of all places…you must really hate me." The deep, mechanically projected voice spoke as soon as Obi-Wan opened the door to his small hut after a long day at market trying to barter for supplies.

The Force did not prickle in warning, staying as calm as it usually stayed on the harsh desert planet, at least when sand storms didn't kick up, Tusken raiders stayed away, and predators passed by without licking their chops at the sight of the small herd of banthas he kept. But that didn't stop Obi-Wan's hand from flying to his belt where his old lightsaber was kept hidden under the tunics he still wore in the old Jedi style. If the dark figure sitting comfortably at his dinning table noticed, he didn’t bother to acknowledge the threat.

"This is the last place I would have thought to look for you. I will have to have my suit deep cleaned to get the sand out before damage is done."

"And yet you found me." Obi-Wan said in a slow, cautious tone.

"Not without help." The man rose from the wooden chair, towering over the older man, height added from the mechanical legs replacing the ones he'd lost. He turned and looked down at Obi-Wan, face hidden behind a dark mask that amplified his breathing.

"And you have come to finish what we started on Mustafar, Lord Vader?" Obi-Wan guessed, his fingers curling around his lightsaber's hilt.

"Not at all." Vader paused, a mechanical hand clad in black leather reaching up to touch the shaggy copper hair of the man before him. "You're getting grays…"

Obi-Wan said nothing, waiting, watching.

Vader sighed and pulled back. "Obi-Wan—"

"Obi-Wan died when Anakin died, Vader." Obi-Wan interrupted. "This shadow you came to kill is just an old hermit known as Ben."

"I didn't come to kill you, Obi-Wan." Vader insisted, the whine in his voice sounding off with the mechanical tone. He took the lightsaber from his belt, holding it out to Obi-Wan in an offering as he lowered himself onto his robotic knees and his helmeted head tilted up to look up at the once Jedi Master. "I've come to beg forgiveness."

 

* * *

 

Life seemed so surreal to Obi-Wan after that. He hadn't known if he could trust the Sith Lord, but he hadn't been able to turn him away, either. Allowing him to stay in his home. It was like nothing had changed, yet everything had changed.

He would wake up in the morning, finding Vader elbow-deep in grease as the cyborg worked on fixing this or that, or simply decided something needed an upgrade (which was just about everything as Obi-Wan had been living a simple and rather basic life). He'd mutter a sleepy morning greeting as he moved to the kitchenette to prepare himself breakfast.

Meals were an awkward time for him as he would cook only for himself. Vader was unable to eat normally and would steal himself away to the back room where a meditation pod had been set up. A place sterol and safe for him to remove his mask and feed himself with a feeding tube. That had been a shock for the Jedi. Finding out just how damaged his former Padawan had become as Darth Vader—and it was all _his_ fault. Guilt ate away at him every time he thought about Mustafar. How he'd let Anakin burn on the banks of a river of lava. It had damaged his once handsome body beyond repair.

Vader could not enjoy food and drink, his lungs had been charred, so he needed assistance in breathing. His vocal cords were all but gone and had to be replaced with a mechanical voice box. (Which Obi-Wan knew from experience to be very uncomfortable). His skin needed protection, his hair gone…The suit that had become infamous for the Dark Lord was his prison, his life support system. He'd die without it, and it was designed to keep him in constant pain.

Obi-Wan hated it, and he hated that he was the one to curse him into it.

Oh how he _missed_ Anakin as he had been…

He'd spend his days as usual. Tending to his herd of banthas, doing his chores outside in the hot suns, and checking to make sure sandstorms hadn't damaged anything important.

Vader would stay inside as much as possible. Going out put his suit at risk from the sand, and Obi-Wan also couldn't blame him for not wanting to be seen and recognized as Lord Vader. But he also seemed to keep himself busy, doing the housework, and a few times he even surprised Obi-Wan with dinner being cooked, his black suit supporting the extra protective layer provided by Obi-Wan's powder blue apron that had a faded stain on the front Obi-Wan just could not seem to scrub out.

"I fear I'll never get used to coming home to this sight." Obi-Wan chuckled as he shrugged out of his sandy robe and hung it by the door before removing his boots and moving towards where Vader stood in the kitchen.

"Your hand no longer goes towards your lightsaber when you spot me, so you must be adjusting a little to my presence back in your life." Vader said, moving stiffly to look over his shoulder. "You're running low on supplies. You should think about another trip to town."

"Are you trying to get rid of me so you can tear into something big you have been eyeing up and planning upgrades for?" Obi-Wan asked, moving behind Vader and peeking around his shoulder to gaze into the stew being stirred. "Another of your mother's recipes?"

"Yes. And no. You being around will not stop me from upgrading anything." He scooped a little stew up onto the wooden spoon and turned it towards Obi-Wan in an offering.

Obi-Wan blew on it gently before accepting the sample of the broth and the chunk of meat that was included. He closed his eyes, appreciating the layers of flavor his taste buds were met with.

"I take it that you approve?" Vader chuckled soon after.

"It is very flavorful, thank you. I didn't think anyone could make bantha meat taste so good."

"Mom knew her way around a pot, that's for sure. Now go change out of those sandy clothes and clean up before the sand starts to get everywhere."

"So you swept the floors today, hmm?" Obi-Wan laughed and shrugged, "Alright, I'll go get cleaned up."

"Yes I did. I don't know how you could live without sweeping more often!" Vader huffed.

"It gets everywhere! A never-ending battle; and I had more important chores." Obi-Wan called back from the refresher where he stripped out of his work tunics and cleaned himself up before slipping into his sleeping tunics.

"And now you know my pain." Vader smirked behind his mask, placing a lid on the stew and leaving it on the heat for a bit longer. He then moved over to sit down on the edge of Obi-Wan's bed, waiting for the bearded man to return.

"You say that as if I had mocked your hatred of sand." The man responded when he returned, looking soft, warm, and comfortable in his light sleep tunic.

"You did a few times."

"Teased, not mocked." Obi-Wan said, moving over and settling himself across Vader's lap and looking up at the mask that hid the face of Anakin.

And it _was_ Anakin behind that mask, he was sure. Still dark, still corrupted by darkness, but he had regained enough of his old self, somehow. Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he were to see blue or golden eyes should he remove the mask, but he found that he simply didn't care. They were not Jedi and Sith. They were simply…together. Together as they were always supposed to be. And Force-guided, they had begun to explore their bond a little more deeply without the restriction of the Jedi code in the way.

It was…nice.

Vader's mechanical arms encircled his waist and pulled him closer. "Same thing."

"Not quite." Obi-Wan rested his head against Vader's shoulder and sighed, "Have you put anymore thought into making yourself a new suit? One less painful?"

Vader sighed and shook his head, "I told you not to waste money on me like that. My suit keeps me alive, and that's the important part. I have modified it some."

"I still don't like how it causes you pain. As used to it as you may be, you are allowed some comfort."

"You feel responsible."

"Well…from a certain point of view…"

"We agreed to forget Mustafar, and with it the guilt we both have carried for far too long."

"We lost so much that day; if I could just help you live in a little more comfort despite everything…"

Vader cupped Obi-Wan's cheek to halt his words, "You have forgiven me and allowed me back into your life. That is more comfort than I thought I'd ever have. Maybe one day you'll find yourself rich and we can look into a better suit and life support system that wasn't made by a Sith as punishment for failure, but for now you are a simple farmer living a simple life surrounded by sand and heat. Worry less about this old suit I'm in and more about making sure there is water in the reserves."

"If this was a dream…you wouldn't need a suit…"

"If it were a dream we wouldn't be on this ball of dust." Vader countered, and Obi-Wan chuckled, pulling himself up to press a caring kiss to Vader's helmet over where his lips would be.

"Maybe one day reality will be a little more dream-like and we can leave this dusty planet without fear of the Empire coming down on us for our crimes of being a Jedi and a deserter."

"I don't mind this life here as much as I complain about the sand. We can stay as long as we need."

"Still, just because we are stuck here doesn't mean we have to accept discomfort. We'll get you parts for you to work on your suit when we can afford it." Obi-Wan decided.

"As we live here, an old hermit and his cyborg in the middle of a Tatooine desert." Vader agreed, nuzzling Obi-Wan's hair and wishing for a moment he could feel the soft graying locks. He sighed and pulled Obi-Wan down with him as he lay back across the bed. He may not be able to touch Obi-Wan skin-to-skin, but nothing was stopping them from cuddling as they waited for Obi-Wan's supper to be done. Behind his mask he smiled when Obi-Wan allowed the shift of positions and curled up comfortably against his mechanical and leather-clad body as if it wasn't the most uncomfortable thing to cuddle with.

Silence filled the hut, broken only by the noticeable sound of Vader's breathing. A gentle prodding with the Force told him that Obi-Wan had drifted off into a doze. With a suppressed chuckle, he ran his fingers through copper and silver hair contently.

Abandoning the Empire had been the best decision he'd made in a very long time.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
